


Strange life without you

by Escapetoaplace



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Childhood Friends, David POV, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Parallel Universes, Slow Burn (ish), Trigger warning in chapters, life is strange au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escapetoaplace/pseuds/Escapetoaplace
Summary: David moves back to his hometown after getting a scholarship into Blackwell academy. Along the way, he meets new friends and encounters an old friendship that was abandoned when he moved away. The town hasn't changed much since he's come back, but, he along with his old friend Matteo find out secrets the town has been hiding. They uncover the truth of the strange town and bring justice to those who deserve it. (Chapter 1 redone)
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), other - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Day Dreaming and Wicked People

**Author's Note:**

> As a fan of the Life is Strange universe I see a lot of parallels so wrote this. There will be no graphic scenes of death or murder like the game. I've also chosen to scrap the rewinds as going back and forth in timelines can mess with the story. I have kept the essence of the game and the characters though with the story and I hope you enjoy! This is a slow burn for Matteo and David (just not that slow!)
> 
> I've decided to combine chapter 1 and 2 together as I feel this first part is lacklustre. Each chapter may come out slower because of this. I want each chapter to have depth like Life is Strange with Students and Teachers with small interactions like the game.

David's standing at the bottom of this cliff, the wind is blowing violently, a rainstorm hits his face blurring his vision. David begins to climb the cliff's edge; a tree crashes behind him from the storm which startles him but continues upwards through the slippery cobble pathway. Once David reached the top he was at the viewpoint looking over this city in ruins, there's a small concrete building with windows slamming, and the door had been blown off its hinges. David gets closer to the edge when he sees someone at the edge, just as David reachest them to touch their shoulder, everything disappears.

David's head shoots up, knocking something off of the table when his vision becomes clear; looking around the classroom, David gets a strange feeling from his daydream. 'What happened, when did I fall asleep?' David thinks he looks around the room once more, and the teacher's voice becomes clear.

"Ah, David, good to see I have your attention once more" his teacher states, David sinks lower into his chair once more as the students giggle and one student, in particular, gives him a nasty glare. "As I was saying, the film has been around for centuries and although it is not as it is now. Film dates back to 1888, one even dating before that in 1878. Although it was more a picture in motion than an actual film."

As the teacher continues his lecture, David scans the room, ensuring all attention has been removed from himself. Sam and Amira are listening intently to the teacher following everything he's saying even writing down notes. The teacher turns around, and David spots a piece of paper being thrown to Sara from across the room. When David spots who threw the paper, he just rolls his eyes gaining another spiteful glare from his classmate.

"Now-" David gains more attention to the teacher who has he begins to quiz the class. "Who was the first person to film the first-ever film?" Mr Jefferson asks the class.

"Thomas Edison is the first inventor of the first motion picture" Stefan answered, David under his breath corrected Stefan's mistake.

Mr Jefferson stopped "David, can you please tell the class what you just said?" David's eyes shot up in surprise, and in the corner of his vision, he sees Stefan's mouth 'busted'. "Please David, I insist since you're confident in your answer!"

David hesitates and scans the room once more, all eyes on him. David didn't like it one bit "ahh, well, Thomas Edison was the first documented person to invent the motion picture, but the first film ever shot that wasn't various pictures was Garden Scene by Louis Le Prince, a French inventor."

The teacher slapped David desk in approval. "You're correct, David. Although it is seen that Thomas Edison holds the title of the first inventor of the motion picture, Louis Le Prince film; although it is just over 2 seconds long, it is the first documented film other than Horse in Motion" Mr Jefferson continues Stefan looks directly into David's eyes angrily. "Sadly, his disappearance, he didn't get the chance to show his greatest invention to the world."

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. Stefan shot up from his seat and went to Mr Jefferson's desk stating his reason for not answering correctly was because he misunderstood the question. David just rolled his eyes.

David quietly went over to Sara's table as she sat in silence, gathering all her gear. "Hey Sara, is everything ok?" David asks.

Sara shugs "Yeah, I am ok, sorry, David, but I have to go." Sara left her desk and walked out of the classroom with her head hanging low. David saw the note on the counter that was thrown from Stefan calling her all kind of horrible names. 'You're an asshole Stefan' David thought as he watched him talk to Mr Jefferson at the desk.

Just as David was trying to leave the classroom unseen (hard to do when it only you and two other people in the class now), Mr Jefferson called over to David, reluctantly David went over to his desk.

"Very well done in class today, nice to see that you're ahead with your work, but from one of my star students, I don't believe that you should be daydreaming" David gulped but nodded in agreement, in the corner of his eye he saw Stefan laugh at his expense. "I expect great things from you, David and don't want you falling behind. Anyway, that's not the reason I called you here. I haven't seen your submission for your short film?"

"I don't think I'm ready to be investing time in such a big project. I just don't have the time" David lied.

Mr Jefferson shook his head "nonsense; only a few students are allowed to submit to the festival. I've given my top students a free pass because I see great things from you!" Mr Jefferson looked between himself and Stefan, "from both of you!"

"I have my film almost complete; I won't let you down, Mar- Mr Jefferson," Stefan said with a wicked smirk pointed towards David.

"It's not you letting me down; you're both young and talented; this is for you!" Mr Jefferson said, and David backed away as Stefan continued talking to the teacher about his film.

David took this as his cue to leave.

\---

Finally escaping the classroom, David feels relief 'today has not been my kind of day! I think it's best if I go to the bathroom and splash water on my face. hideaway from my humiliation!'

Before heading to the bathroom, he goes to his locker. While rummaging through his things, David overhears Stefan's friends gossiping about David; he knew what they were doing, pretending that he couldn't hear them loud and clear.

"He's honestly such a know it all; I don't get how Mr Jefferson likes him" The girl with long brown hair stated -Zoe.

Then the other girl Katharina said, "I know, Stefan is obviously the most talented future director in this school."

"He's such a nerd, no wonder his only friends are his camera and that weirdo from debate class Leonie," Zoe said louder towards David locker. Katharina is a puppet to Zoe; he almost feels bad for her if it wasn't her association with Stefan.

Stefan left the classroom heading over to his friends. David took a moment to sneak a look and saw Stefan wrap his arm around Zoe while Katharina looked away, disappointed.

David knew that Stefan was an over-achiever, and for some reason, all the girls were into him. Although it was mostly because of Stefan's last name. Also, the money that is inherited with that name. Also, the fact that his father pretty much owns this school!

David didn't care in the slightest what Stefan and his minions had to say about him; he was used to worse torment when he was younger before Blackwell, even before he moved away. This town knew him as someone different, now that he's back it feels the same, although David can feel something changing.

Putting on his head-phones, he drowned out the noise and walked towards the bathroom.

Making himself invisible was something David enjoyed, no one to torment him or treat him differently, not to be so cliche like everyone else in this school. Just to fade into the background and finish high school so he can escape this town once again.

Entering the bathroom, David checks all the stalls before dropping his stuff near the sink and looking at himself in the reflection. 'I expect great things from you; you're gifted' David though back to what Mr Jefferson said. "Yeah, right!" David said out loud. David took off his beanie he likes to wear, another way to disappear and be invisible; and splashed his face with water.

'This day feels like it's in slow motion like tomorrow is never going to come, and it will be one big time loop' David's though's keep getting darker the more he thinks about his day and that dream he had in film class. David retreated into one of the bathrooms stalls.

Just as David was about to leave the stalls, he hears the door open with a loud bang and two loud voices entre, arguing with each other.

"What do you want from me you son of a bitch!" David recognises the first voice; it's Stefan.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth, show some respect this won't take long" David hears familiarity with the second voice but can't see who it is from the crack in the stall and David rather not be apart of this encounter.

"Respect, w.. why should I give such a low scum the respect!" Stefan sounds angry, angrier than David has ever witnessed.

"We're here for business, now I know you've got it, and I want it back, where's the cash!" The familiar voice says.

David can see Stafen getting angrier "I don't have the cash!"

"Don't lie, you're stock loaded, now hand it over!" The other person stepped closer and could see his messy blonde hair covering his face.

"That's my family, not me and what makes you think I'll give you a cent of it!" Stefan got into the other boys face, Stefan fists in balls to his sides.

The boy stepped closer "Oh, the poor spoilt rich kid, I know what deals you've made, and I know what you took from me." David tried to see the other persons face but was covered by his moppy blonde hair and hoodie tossed over his head. "If I wanted I could just talk to your family, I can just imagine what would happen if they found out about your deals you've made at this school."

"Leave my family out of this!" David could almost see the fear in Stefan's face.

"Just see media getting ahold of your dirty little secrets plastered all over the town!" The other person was mocking Stefan now, David felt too awkward to move for fear of being noticed.

Stefan pashed the blonde up against the tiled wall of the bathroom. "I control this town; no one can control me, not my father, not this school, no one! Not even YOU!" Stefan reached into his pocket, and before David could see what the object was David herd the fire alarm signal.

Stefan pushed the other person out of his way and rushed out of the bathroom. The other boy swore to himself before leaving the bathroom as well.

'What the fuck did I just witness' David thought. He grabbed his stuff and shoved his beanie into his bag that was left on the sink bench.

Before getting caught in the wrong place at the wrong time, David exited the bathroom, though it was already too late before he was confronted by an older man who again looked familiar. David was so out of it today he couldn't put a name to the face. "What are you doing, do you hear the fire alarm!"

"I was in the bathroom!" David stated matter of factly but still avoided the piercing look that was being given by the security guard.

He didn't look impressed by the answer, "That's no excuss, you hear the alarm you evacuate, do you understand!"

Before David had the chance to answer the Principal came up to them "Now is not the time to be hassling the students, it was a false alarm, now can you please turn it off since that is your job!" The security guard gave David one last mean look before nodding his head and leaving.

David was just about to leave before the Principal spoke again. "David, I was told that you where caught sleeping in class, now I don't expect this from one of our scholars. You've been accepted in this program, and I don't wish to have to take away this scholarship." He said then added "Now can you please tell me the commotion that was happening in that bathroom, I could hear it from down the hall?"

David felt ice-cold by the question and stood there frozen "Ahh, I was just in the bathroom, I just heard two people fighting, but I couldn't see their faces" David finally answered but could see the displeasure in the Principal's eyes.

"Hmm, I'll be messaging your family about this incident and also what happened in class" His face was stern, David could feel himself turn into stone by the look he was given. "I don't expect another incident happen like this again Mr Schreibner, now please go outside like the other students!"

David somehow found the ability to walk. "Fuck," he said under his breath 'I can't lose this scholarship because of Stefan and his dumb friend's fight in the bathroom!' David felt defeated and just wanted to go to his dorm and sleep off the rest of the day.

\---

The air hits him as David walks out of school. David puts on his beanie, he feels for his phone in his pocket and pulls it out noticing spam of texts from Leonie

**_Leonie_ **

_David... Hey, you've got to come to the parking lot. I have something to show you! ;)_

_BTW I need my textbook back._

_I'm so excited, your last class is with Mr Jefferson, right? I'll wait for you!_

**_David_ **

_I just need to get your textbook from my dorm. See you soon! I've got some more movie recommendations for you too ;)_

**_Leonie_ **

_Ok, see you soon! :)_

David didn't understand why Leonie liked him so much, well he did, he knew she was crushing on him. But David tried his best to make it look like he's interested but not in a romantic way. Although she never got the hint, because she's still is very persistent. David always liked her company; she was a good friend!

He made his way around the courtyard observing everyone that was around. There were more people David noticed there were friends with Stefan -heading towards the boy's dorms. They'd follow him around like a puppet and do all Stefan's dirty deeds; they also shielded Stefan like bodyguards. David knew to stay away from them, so David took his time.

Setting his sights on Amira and Sam, he walked over to talk to them.

"Hey!" David said cheerfully, Amira smiled but continued to work while Sam beamed and greeted him kindly.

"Hi there, saw you zoned out in class. I was good to see someone put Stefan in his place though!" Sam said proudly. David knew that Sam and Amira weren't ones to associate with Stefan and their crew. Although David has seen posts of Sam on Instagram -not Amira- at parties with her other friends Kiki and Hanna; but, David highly doubts they go to a party with Stefan. Probably just to socialise and have fun.

"Yeah, I don't know what his problem is." David said but quickly changed the subject "-So what are you working on?" He looked down and saw drawings in Sam's notebook.

Amira looked up from her work and at Sam, "They are just sketches for costume designs for Amira's film. It's very political" Sam gave a wink to Amira's direction she just sighed.

"It's educational" Amira responded. Amira was brilliant in all her classes, and she did with passion. David knew that one day Amira would make a great reporter or leader.

"They look great; I'd love to see more of your work, if I ever needed a costume designer, I know where to go!" Sam looked flattered by David's compliment.

"It would be an honour designing for you; I've seen your Instagram with your storyboards. The one with the alien boy seems very interesting." Sam smiled, and even Amira nodded in approval.

David didn't post much to his Instagram, mostly just drawings, storyboards and some black and white short clips of abandoned places David has visited. Most of his old posts have been archived, sometimes David likes to look back at some of the photos with his best friend, that's if they are still best friends or even friends; he hasn't made any effort to contact him since he left the first time.

Sam and Amira went back to work on their projects. David saw it as a sign that they were busy so waved goodbye. He had then got another text from Leonie and also one from his sister.

**_Laura_ **

_David, you are so lucky that I am home and Mum or Dad isn't._

_If they heard that message, they would've dragged you back home!_

_This is such a big opportunity for you little brother; please don't mess this up! I love you <3_

**_David_ **

_Thank you for having me back, I promise you nothing happened just the principle being dramatic!_

David felt so relieved for having Laura as a sister. His parents never understood why he'd want to go back, but Laura was the one who convinced them to go to Blackwell, he wouldn't be here if it weren't for her.

**_Leonie_ **

_Have you got the textbook?_

**_David_ **

_Chill Leonie, I am coming!_

\---

David approached his dorms when he saw Stefan and his friends sitting outside the entrance, 'I honestly swear that assholes are following me today' David thought.

"Well look who it is, the know-it-all," Stefan said, and his friends snickered beside him. "You think you've got this cool guy image, sitting in the back corner being so pretentious, that you're too good for this school!" Stefan stood up into David's space looking him in the eyes, waiting for David to say something but he didn't. David stood his ground, trying his best not to just shove the jackass out of his way. "Here hold on let me capture this moment!" Stefan took out his phone and took a photo "you're such a fake, and now everyone knows it, hope you enjoy your spotlight; it won't last long!" Stefan remarked.

"By the way, we don't believe fakers like you should be here, so, you'll have to find another way in" with that Stefan sat back down blocking the entrance with his friends taking up the rest of the stairs.

'Asshole' David said under his breath. David walked away, looking around the yard to see if there was any way in. He saw Abdi playing with a football, kicking it back and forth. David hatched a plan and approached Abdi.

"Hey dude, kinda can't talk right now, we've got a big game tonight!" Abdi said just as David tried to talk to him.

"It'll be quick, and also it might be helpful for your match if you let me show you something" this had Abdi intrigued.

"I'm listening."

David took the ball from Abdi and placed the ball in front of him. "So a good way to score a goal isn't to aim for your target, but aim behind your target!" Abdi looked confused but nodded. "I'll show you, the smaller the target is always the hardest to get, but behind it, there's something bigger" David aimed for the graffiti on the wall, in front was a teammate of Abdi. David kicked and landed right at his teammate who almost struggled to catch the ball!

"Wow, that's cool you should join our team! You could be an amazing forward." Abdi looked shocked but also in awe.

"I don't have the time, plus I'm the director, not the actor, it's your job to get the shot, I just make sure it's exactly right!" David said, "anyways, I want you to try. See the sprinkler, it's a small target, behind it is a rock which is larger, try to hit the sprinkler but aim for what's behind it!" Abdi lined himself up, and his teammate watched, Abdi kicked, and David was impressed that he hit it, making the sprinkler burst. The water went everywhere, and as David predicted, the water drenched the entranceway and also Stefan and his puppets.

"What the fuck!" Stefan swore Abdi was trying his best to hold back a laugh while he apologised. David tried to act innocent like he wasn't part of the hijinks. "Seriously, you and you're football jocks are so screwed!" Stefan walked away from his friends following; water dropped as Stefan presumably was going to talk to the Principal.

David took the opportunity to thank Abdi and head into the now vacant dormitories.

\---

The boy's dorms were always a mess; empty toilet rolls were thrown into the hall. The pinboards were filled with clubs with inappropriate graffiti on each sign-up sheet!

In the hall two boys, David had maths class with were talking.

David stopped, "hey Jonas, what's going on?" Jonas looked frustrated, so did his friend Carlos.

"Oh hello, just demanding girlfriends. We honestly don't know what we've done" Jonas said.

"Kiki, got angry at me because apparently, I've been ignoring her, it's like I have to answer her message immediately." Carlos continued.

Jonas turned his attention to Carlos and patted his back then turned back to David, "honestly dude; you're lucky you don't have a girlfriend they just don't tell us anything!"

David was never as interested in dating; he found dating hard. He's had one crush on someone before, but he was unsure if they were even interested, there were moments when he thought there was a possibility, but then he moved away. Since then, he hasn't also spoken to them.

"I guess my best advice I can say in be direct, say how you feel straight up!" David said, "but I'm probably not the best person in the relationship advice department!"

Carlos and Jonas look towards each other. "Say what exactly!" Carlos said.

"Say how you feel, maybe even let them say how they feel too. I don't really understand girls, but they do like to talk." David said both boys laughed at the last thing he said and nodded in agreement.

"You're right, thanks, dude." Jonas patted David back, and Carlos held out his hand for a fist bump which David returned.

\---

David finally made it into the comfy confines of his dorm room. He liked to keep things neat and off the floor, though his room was never organised everything had a place.

Crashing onto his bed, this day has honestly been exhausting. Everything started with that dream in Mr Jefferson's class; it's like today has been going downhill from there. David thought back to the incident that happened in the bathroom with Stefan and the mysterious boy, and as a result of it he almost got in trouble with his family -lucky Laura saved his ass and answered the phone.

David gathered his camera from his bag along with a sketchbook, looking over his storyboard David ripped out the page throwing it in the trash.

After closing his eyes for a few moments, David sat back up and took a look into his mirror above his bedside table. David took a selfie of himself before putting his phone back into his pocket.

David searched through his room looking for Leonie's textbook, eventually finding under a pile under his desk.

—-

David took his time going back to the car park, as he approached the entrance to the courtyard out the front of the school entrance. David noticed Sara talking to the security guard; she looked like she was about to have a breakdown. David stood there and couldn't believe what he was overhearing.

"I know you're up to something, you and your friends! So how about you tell me, what's going on?" He said strictly.

Sara looked defeated and confused "I don't know what you mean if this is about your son I don't know anything. I haven't done anything! I swear!"

The security guard just huffed. Sara didn't deserve this kind of treatment, she was always nice and had this energetic spirit about her, but David has noticed a massive change within a few months. Before the accusations continued, David stepped in.

"What's going on here?" David asked and looked in the security guards blue eyes. Eyes that seemed too familiar to David's face but once again, his memory fails him.

"This is a private matter, please, this is not your place to get involved!" The guard sounded cold, like the information he was seeking was personal.

"I don't think making a display of your private matter in front of the entire school is a good place to be talking to a student like that!" David looked in his eyes; it looked like he was about to say 'like what?' But David stood his ground and stood next to Sara.

Eventually, the security guard looked around and saw students walking around the yard; they didn't seem to notice the confrontation, or they ignored what was happening. But it was very apparent that he was very much in a very public setting.

"We'll talk about this another time!" He said and walked off frustratingly.

Sara looked over at David shyly. "Thank you, he's been on my back since I went to one party with Leonie and his son happened to be there-" Sara waved it off not wanting to spill too many details, "just a lot of shit happened, but thank you!"

David smiled and in response, Sara smiled back, it was the first time in awhile David has seen Sara genuinely smile. "You're welcome, the nerve of a faculty member to treat someone like that deserves to be put in his place. I know from experience!"

Sara nodded but didn't say anything else, but she sent a quick goodbye and a thankful look.

—-

David finally made his way to the car park, Leonie was there leaning against a car.

"Finally, I've been waiting for you!" She said brightly.

"Yeah sorry, it's been a hectic day." Leonie laughed, but when looking into David's eyes, it seemed she saw straight through him. "But here's your textbook!" Leonie took the book and put it in her bag.

"Thank you, I watched your movie recommendations, I'll say Horror or thrillers are not for my taste," Leonie said.

David smiled and snickered "I guessed that, and I wouldn't call Scream scary! It's more suspenseful, plus it's a classic play of stereotyped horror."

Leonie playfully scoffed "Whatever the masked guy was a creep. Anyway, what other classics do you have for me next?"

David tilted his head thinking for a moment. "Well, you should definitely look into Labyrinth, and if you're into vampires, Only Lovers Left Alive, that one would be my favourite at the moment!"

Leonie nodded her head and wrote down David's suggestions. "So tell me about this hectic day of yours, because you looked like a ghost of your past is following you!" And honestly, it's what he feels like. Leonie saying those words it felt as if every face he's seen today is familiar, but it's like his past is suppressing it.

"You have no idea what kind of day I've had, I saw-" David heard his name being called, snapping his attention he saw an outraged Stefan storming towards him.

"You! I know it was you hiding in the bathroom." The ferocity of Stefan's eyes were similar to when he was yelling at the other guy in the bathroom. "You like spying on people's private convocations."

Leonie stepped in "hey back off; the bathroom isn't a place to be having private conversations anyway!" Honest, David loves her bravery and how she'll always stand up for her friends.

"Stay out of this bitch." Stefan pushed Leonie out of his way with his shoulder then grabbed David by the straps of his bag. "You better have not told anyone, or I swear-"

David found his bravery "you swear what, I'm not the one scheming." He pushed back at Stefan as payback for shoving Leonie.

Stefan gained his balance from being pushed and then grabbed David by his hair. From the side of his view, Leonie kicked Stefan in the back of the knee, causing his knees to buckle and release his grip of David's hair; David fell on release.

He hears Stefan swear under his breath, but from that moment everything felt like it was on fast-forward. David listened to the security screaming, A car pulled up in front of him, to David's disbelief he saw a very familiar face.

"David!" He said in shock!

"Matteo!" David was equally in shock!

Matteo reaches over from the steering wheel and opens the door, "quickly get in!" David rushed to the door and slammed it shut.

"No, you fucking don't!" Matteo drove off as Stefan tried to open David's door, as they both drove away David saw the security running after the car and then made a b-line for Stefan.

Man David had to thank Leonie; he owed her big time. Now David sat in the car along with a very old friend who he hasn't spoken to in years. Matteo.


	2. No escape for wicked people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one took a while to write! Everyone Stay Safe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT NOTE** For some backstory, David is out as trans. David grew up in his home town before transitioning. At 14 David has transitioned and moved to a new school where he met Matteo. At the age of 16, David moved away to another school out of his small town but then applied to a scholarship back to his old town and into Blackwell. David is now 18 in this story. I will not be having any targeted transphobia but there will be mild past mentions of body and gender dysphoria.
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING**  
> This has strong language and non-consensual drug use, and consensual drug use and mentions of traumatic incidents (suicide). I've highlighted the trauma scene with this. (****) feel free to skip.

The car was quiet, almost too quiet. When David first met Matteo, they hit it off right away.

David had only just moved from his old school where things weren't as great. His parents begged him just to start fresh he'd refuse. It was like this town seemed to have a gravitational pull. At his new school, David felt scared at first, until he met Matteo. His kindness and openness made David feel accepted; he had never felt that way about anyone.

Months went by, and they were inseparable, they'd run away together and find places in the town that was out of sight, it was their places. One site, in particular, was special to them both it was where Matteo told him he was gay, it was when they had almost kissed if it wasn't for the fear sitting in David's stomach. From that moment on, David's feelings for Matteo grew, but David saw it best to remain friends.

When David got the news that he got accepted into a big film school, his parents were excited, mostly to get out of this town before David could move though he took Matteo to their spot that overlooked the town.

\---

_"I've got news to tell you," David asked nervously avoiding Matteo's eyes._

_Matteo hummed in response, he didn't look as nervous as David felt, but he could feel his eyes watch him close._

_"I got into the film program" David saw Matteo's eyes snap up and a smile formed on his face but soon faltered when he saw David wasn't smiling._

_"The one at Blackwell?" Matteo questioned._

_David shook his head and hung it low. "No, the program at Blackwell is still very new, and they don't even have a teacher yet. Plus no one is doing the funding."_

_Matteo looked saddened, but his eyes looked into David's "You deserve this, Blackwell is a shit house anyway! You're so much more talented than anyone here. Just don't be a stranger. okay!" Matteo wrapped an arm around David hugging him close._

_David smiled, but he still had that fear in his stomach from the last time they spent here, the same fear when Matteo's lips had just brushed his own. "Matteo, I'll never forget about you! You're my best friend, but..."_

_Matteo interrupted before David could continue. "-And you're mine!" Matteo said that he saw that David had something else to say. "Come on; you can talk to me! Don't feel sad about leaving."_

_"It's not that, well, yes I am sad that I'm leaving, but there's something I need to tell you!" David pulled out his phone "-I have it written down on my phone, you can read it, or I can send it to you or-"_

_Matteo looked confused "or just tell me?"_

_David felt himself go cold; he held onto his phone like a life-line. "Most boys are just boys, and same with girls" David could hear himself stutter. Matteo didn't say anything; he just waited, the waiting was killing David from the inside. "But sometimes, it's different."_

_Matteo questioned him, a look of confusion written in bold on his face._

_"I'm-" David started, but the words failed him, he tried again. "I was born in the body of a girl, but I am a boy" there was no going back now David thought._

_"I'm Transgender!" David finally said. But the air was silent, David still felt frozen. But then David flinched from Matteo's touch, expecting him to push David away and call him a freak like at his last school._

_But he didn't he once again wrapped his arm around David. "I don't know exactly what to say, but I am still here for you, you're still my best friend!"_

_David fell into Matteo's arms, but Matteo held him close. David finally felt at home and yet guilt set in knowing that in a few weeks he's going to leave._

_Those last weeks, Matteo and David got even more closer. Saying goodbye was the hardest thing he'd ever done._

\--

"David" The voice snapped David out of his thoughts. He looks a Matteo, the warm colour of the sun makes Matteo's eyes shine bright, almost as bright as they used to; now though they have dark rings below his bloodshot eyes, his skin is paler than usual. "So, it's good to see that I'm still a stranger to you!"

David could feel the bitterness coming from the tone of Matteo's voice, guilt sets in. David decides to ignore the comment, "what is Stefan's problem?"

Matteo breaths out a huff with a wicked smirk, "that asshole has many problems, it comes with being the cliche rich kid that believes the world owes him everything." Matteo keeps his eyes on the road, that bitter tone is still set in his voice.

David begins to feel even more guilty; there was never any tension between them. It was always so easy, but now David felt terrible for also trying to look into Matteo's eyes.

"Hey, idiot, don't act all guilty, at least pretend to be thankful that I saved your ass and that you're happy to see me," Matteo said to try and clear the tension.

David sighed, "I am honestly so happy to see you and thank you, Matteo, I really mean it!" David saw Matteo smile a half-hearted smile.

Matteo finally turns his attention to David; he must notice that David is feeling on edge, so he speaks up once more. "Good to see you haven't changed, still getting into trouble. How is it back in this shit-hole town?"

"It feels so different being back, but I felt so out of place back at my old school," David answered.

"Yeah right, you would have fit in with those hipsters film geeks! You've even put holes in your nose and ears." Matteo pokes David's septum ring.

David laughs lowly, "Well, you haven't changed much, still the stoner kid," he says with a smile.

Matteo parrots back to David "Still the stoner kid" the tone mocking but lighthearted. "You avoided my question, what brings you back?"

"I felt so out of place plus, being here I can be more open, and when I found out Mr Jefferson was going to teach at Blackwell, I had to come back!" David saw Matteo's smile fade once again, "-and you, I felt so lonely. without you by my side." He said honestly, but the look in Matteo's eyes he could see there was disbelief.

"No, David, you came back for Blackwell, not your friends," Matteo said sadly.

"No! I was," David's words were once more failing him "I was scared when I left, last time I messaged you, I was scared I lost you."

Matteo didn't say anything in response; he just continued driving. David looked out the window then into his bag.

"Shit!" David took out his camera; it was broken!

Matteo looked at David's camera. "You're welcome to come back to mine to escape from Black Hell academy."

David hesitates, he felt guilty for wanting to go to Matteo's. David knew that when they last saw each other, everything in Matteo's life changed. It was the guilt feeling of being away from him when Matteo needed him the most; but by that time they'd already lost contact and David felt as if Matteo just stopped caring about him, all messages where left on read.

Looking down at the broken lense he nodded his head, 'maybe it will give them a chance to talk' David thought.

\--

Matteo pulled into the driveway. David noticed that the place wasn't as welcoming and warm as it used to be. The plants were all wilted, grass and weeds were overgrown; David knew that Matteo's mum as a natural at gardening. Every time David was over she'd be in the bath yard or front trimming and planting new plants in season, sometimes David and Matteo would help her out, and as a reward, the boys would get cooking her famous pasta. But now it looks burdened.

David followed Matteo up into his room. David noticed it wasn't in the same area of the house, as usual, the room was bigger and had a balcony.

"Welcome!" Matteo said doing a slow spin showing off his space.

David stood awkwardly in the doorway and took off his beanie, putting it down. "Moved rooms?" He asked.

Matteo sighed "yeah." He didn't say anything else about his room. "I'm gonna medicate, feel free to put on some music."

Looking around the room, the place was a mess. Clothes were gathered around the bed, and it smelt of weed. All of this wasn't new to David, he knew Matteo to be too lazy to clean his room, but something was definitely off. Matteo although can be sluggish at times but he never was a slob. David pulled out his phone and located the speaker in Matteo's room.

The music played softly in the background. David sat down next to Matteo, who was more relaxed than before.

"Now that you're back, what does the infamous David do for fun?" Matteo asked and handed a newly rolled joint towards David.

Hesitantly David took it -he hasn't smoked since he first left, "Honestly, not much fun is happening in my world right now."

"That sound uplifting" Matteo took the joint from David's fingers, "Thought you'd be happy now that you're living your dream, don't need to be such a negative ass!"

He felt terrible looking at Matteo, he is just trying to be a good company, but David is still a nervous wreck, correction, a guilty nervous wreck. "I... Of course, I am happy to be filming again. When I am writing a script or drawing up a storyboard, I feel like I am in a different world."

Matteo smile widened "that's more like it!" He hands back the joint back to David, but David lets Matteo finish it.

Looking around the room once more, David asks "do you mind if I look around?"

"Sure, try not to break anything." Seeing Matteo relaxes and smiling in David's direction makes him feel like nothing's changed -sadly, everything has.

He doesn't know why but he's feeling particularly nosy today. He knows Matteo wouldn't hide anything from David, though he does tend to keep to himself; then again, he does himself.

The first thing he spots is Matteo's laptop open, a Netflix show asking him if he's still watching. David remembered days when he and Matteo would spend hours watching movies on Matteo's laptop. David looked over at his (ex)best friend, he was now laying in his back zoned out and by the looks of it stoned out from all the weed.

He continued to look through Matteo's room; he found small old scripts that he had Matteo wrote, even an alien mask for one of the ideas they had while they had just watched Avatar. He still thinks about the drawing he posted on Instagram and the alien boy was, in fact, the person laying on the bed right now.

David gets more curious in Matteo's room, looking through draws, near the foot of the bed was a box. For the way it was hiding under the bed, it must contain stuff that was meaningful to Matteo. However, curiosity got the better of him, David looked over at Matteo who wasn't paying attention. David opened the box, inside contained a disk of Matteo's favourite band. Buried down the bottom was a photo album inside were photos of Matteo when he was young; more buried in the collection are pictures of him and Matteo when they were close friends. David felt a tear form in his eye, seeing them when they where younger. They where so happy and free. David really missed that moment so much.

David places the album back as he was putting the album back a photo fell out. The picture was of Matteo and his mum, but a part of the photo was missing, David turned the photo over and saw Matteo's father; before David opened to reveal the entire picture and get a closer look the photo was ripped from his hands.

"Hey fuck, get out of that, it's privet!" Matteo sounded angry. The anger in his voice seemed familiar like he'd heard the yell before.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I was just looking at the photos of us!" David felt panic, like any moment Matteo would blow up and tell him to get out. But he didn't.

"I didn't mean to yell! It's just..." he didn't finish what he was about to say.

"It's okay, is everything okay?" David sat on the best trying his best to give Matteo his space, but Matteo didn't move just stuffed the photo back into the box and kicked the box under his bed.

"My father and my mother are getting a divorce." David sat there quietly listing to Matteo carefully, trying his best to give his friend comfort without making him feel uncomfortable. "They've been living this double life of denial for ages. Marc- my dad he's been so controlling since you left!"

"Matteo!" David felt the urge to wrap his arm around his friend but retreated.

"I felt abandoned; I didn't have anyone." Matteo's sadness grew.

"You were never alone; you had your mother!" David said quietly.

Matteo shook his head, "no, when Marco said that he wanted a divorce. She- her mental health got worse."

"Matteo, I'm so sorry! I never wanted to abandon you, You've got to know that. I just, when you told me that you got expelled, we lost contact. I felt like I lost you!" David said, honestly.

The room was quiet. David didn't want to say anything else; he knew it was Matteo's choice if he wanted him here; Matteo didn't say anything for a while.

Then he spoke up. "We had a plan, get out of the black hell and straight to Detroit."

"Went in different paths, but I'm here now, we can still escape the place. Together!" David tried to move closer, but Matteo shuffled away.

"Can you leave me alone for a bit, we have food downstairs if you're hungry!" David felt relief that although he wanted his space that he still wanted his company. David complied and left Matteo in his room alone while he went downstairs to make food for them both.

—-  
When David went downstairs, the first thing he noticed was how gloomy the environment felt; it almost felt no one lived here. Picture frames were missing from the walls the place even seemed empty in general.

David's phone buzzed, and he pulled out his phone and saw a message from Sara

**_Sara_ **

_Thank you for helping me today! Leonie also told me what happened with Stefan; I hope you're okay. Catch up later?_

**_David_ **

_Totally, I'm free tomorrow._

_Also, don't worry about Stefan, I'm okay, catching up with an old friend._

**_Sara_ **

_Nice, see you tomorrow!_

He pocketed his phone and went into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, David searched around for something to eat; he quickly settled on grilled cheese. David remembers back when he was over playing Zelda with Matteo. They played for so long that they completely forgot to make dinner and Matteo's parents were not home; so they settled on making the grossest most offensive grilled sandwich in history. They got in a lot of trouble by Matteo's mother for making such a mess, but it was well worth the time they spent together laughing, playing games. It felt so domestic, and at the time, David needed that the most.

David felt himself reminiscing and took the chance to look around the house. The garage door from what he noticed now had a padlock that David knew that wasn't there before, David went into the living room and the second door the garage also had a latch, but it was open.

Opening the door, David started to understand why the house was so empty; there were boxes piled up in the garage. Matteo's father must be planning to move out from the looks of a fold-out bed. Just next to the door was a pile of photo frames. David picked one up and almost dropped it when he saw it. 'The security guard at Blackwell is Matteo's father?' David could sense something similar to him, but he looks so different. Marco was in the military; he was usually so well put together. He looked like Matteo, but most of Matteo's looks come from his mother. The man at Blackwell, Marco, he had a beard, he eyes where drained and tired; he also had a furious demeanour that he carried with him around Blackwell.

David smelt his sandwiches from the kitchen and raced back. Thankfully the sandwiches were not badly burnt and still edible and took them back upstairs.

—-

David returned to the bedroom and knocked.

"Yeah?" Matteo called, and David entered.

"I've made sandwiches, not the horrid type!" David handed the plate to Matteo, who laughed and then raised an eyebrow. David tilted his head questionably "what's wrong?"

Matteo let out another laugh. "Still not a culinary expert, what did they teach you at the fancy schools of yours?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned back.

"They're burnt David," he said with a smile and took a bite anyway.

David took his bite and said, "they're not that bad, and you'll eat anything!"

Both boys sat at the foot of David's bed the music changed into more rock n' roll, something that suited Matteo more than David. They began talking casually, laughing at memories and could finally see Matteo relax next to himself.

"Can I ask you something?" Matteo said after a few moments of silence.

"Mhmm?" David was almost scared about what he was about to ask.

"Why was Stefan raging at you?"

That question hit David out of nowhere, but he answered, knowing the best person he could trust was Matteo. "Ah... he found out somehow that I was in the boy's bathroom while he had a screaming match with someone and-"

"Wait. What? You were in the bathroom?" Matteo looked shocked "what did you hear?"

"What do you -wait was that you yelling at Stefan, why?" David felt shocked, why was Matteo at Blackwell screaming at Stefan?

"Fuck," Matteo said.

"I didn't hear much honestly, something about money and that's it! Matteo, I'm sorry I didn't-"

Matteo looked at David, "shit, no, don't be sorry, the dude is messed up. But fuck I'm glad you were there, the fucker deserves to be exposed for the prick he is!"

Looking for his bag, David pulled out his broken camera. He looked at it sadly.

Matteo must have noticed as he sat closer to David "I'm sorry about your camera. I know how much you saved to get that!"

It was true. David worked with Matteo's mother for months before leaving to go to his new school. Matteo even chipped in his own money to help him out; this camera was something special to David.

The bed shifted as Matteo got up from his spot, "I owe you, David, for standing up to Stefan for my bullshit." David watched as Matteo rummaged through his stuff, "you didn't deserve it. So here!"

He was so focused on what Matteo was saying that he didn't notice what he had handed to him. It was a camera!

"I know it's not fancy, but it works!" Matteo was insistent with handing him the camera, David still hadn't registered what's happening.

"Matteo..." David felt himself getting emotional (why can't he control his emotions today) "I can't."

Matteo smiled "you can and you will you brat! You're the director; the camera has better use in your hands than mine!"

"Thank you!" David took a close look at the camera, it was old but in better shape than David's. But he loved it.

"Not come on director, enough of this sappy shit lets have some fun." Matteo turned up his music, it was so loud he could feel the floor vibrate from beneath him.

Matteo took out another joint and tucked it behind his ear and started to wrestle David onto his bed. They both were roaring with laughter as play fight, the camera was almost knocked out of David's hands, but he quickly saved it and pinned Matteo to the mattress.

"Matteo! What's going on up there?" A loud and angry voice came from downstairs.

"Fuck, dude turn it off!" Matteo panicked and quick if gathered his stash hiding it in his bottom draw.

David turned the music off.

"I've told you how many times do I have to remind you with blasting your shit!" The voice got louder, and footsteps were now coming up the stairs.

"The music is not even on!" Matteo said back, "David, you've got to hide; my dad can't see you here!"

David felt himself freeze, Matteo's room was a mess, there was honestly no places to hide. "Where?"

"Fuck I don't know anywhere?" Matteo hurried to the door blocking it.

"Real helpful Matteo!" Then there was a loud knock!

Matteo's father's voice was pure anger by this point "Matteo Florenzi open this door now!"

Defeated Matteo let go of the door and stood at David's side. Marco stormed in slamming it behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Marco asked, pointing towards David.

Matteo stood his ground, "chill out; he's a friend!"

"Don't talk to me like that, you are you're 'friend' have been causing trouble!" Macro was walking around Matteo's room like he found evidence to accuse them of something.

Matteo sighed, "we haven't done shit!"

"With that tone again, I know that you were at Blackwell again care to explain?"

"What does that have to do with David?" David felt like he swallowed his tongue, he watched as Matteo stood by his side.

"I know he was with you in that bathroom, and causing trouble in the parking lot! Now stop dodging my questions!" Macro got in Matteo's face, he took a deep breath in, and David swore he saw him turn red. "What's that smell, is that's weed, you've been smoking again?"

Matteo rolled his eyes, "fuck you're so controlling and delusional!"

"Matteo! Stop with the attitude, and you-" he pointed to David's direction, and David gulped in fear. He never knew Marco to be so angry! "You're a bad influence here; I better not see you here again!"

"Leave him alone; he's done nothing!" Matteo pushes Marco from David's face.

"Someone has answers, and I want them now?" Marco asked the both of them.

"You've got your answers in why you were bullying Sara in the courtyard today?" David spoke up.

Marcos face snapped towards David. He was about to speak before David got in his face once more.

"You have no right even as a security guard to torment a student like that; I could easily tell the principal about the incident!" David could sense Marco was feeling uncomfortable.

"You know what, we're done here! Matteo you and your mother I going to have a family meeting tonight." Marco left David and Matteo alone in the room. He really must have felt defeated.

Matteo sat down on his bed and took slow deep breaths. Matteo never was one to tell, he was usually so soft-spoken, but this and the incident with Stefan was really out of character. David saw Matteo's hands shaking. David sat next to Matteo and took his hands into his. He felt his pulse in Matteo's hands slow down after a while.

"Let's get the fuck out of here; I've got a special place to show you" Matteo's hands fell out of David's, he was almost tempted to try to grab them once more, but Matteo was already opening his balcony doors. David followed after Matteo.

—-

The car pulled into a park that David remembers visiting a lot when he was younger. Matteo got out and began walking through the park and to cliffs edge lookout.

"Come!" Matteo said David followed after.

A weird feeling overcame David as he walked up the pathway of the cliff. 'This was in my dream today' David thought, it was strange that out of all the places he could have imagined; this cliff was playing in his mind.

David reached Matteo who still wasn't halfway up, he then passed Matteo and looked behind him, "come on slowpoke" David playfully mocked Matteo.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" He said in response.

At the top, Matteo sat down at the lookout point breathing heavily. David laughed as Matteo gave him the finger in response.

"You feeling better?" David asked.

Matteo looked at David; the sun was now setting. David almost lost his breath, looking into Matteo's blue eyes; they were so beautiful.

"Ah, yeah, seeing you confront my dad like that, totally awesome." Matteo has a wicked smile on his face.

"I've never seen Marco so angry before; I didn't even recognise him at Blackwell!"

Matteo's wicked smile turn downwards a little, "he's been like that since he lost his job. He's a completely different person, an asshole! He started working at Blackwell last year."

They both looked out seeing the town below. In the moments of silence, David caught Matteo staring at him.

"What's the deal with Marco and Sara, you said that he was calling her out at school?" Matteo asked.

David didn't know if he should tell Matteo, but he needed someone to trust. "I don't know something about a party and wait- she said something about you?"

Matteo's head shot up, "what do you mean?"

"I mean I overhear her say 'if this has anything to do with your son' it was something about a party?" David said more like asked.

"Oh!" David noticed a sudden shift in Matteo; he looked uncomfortable.

David sat closer, "what does she mean?"

Matteo was playing with his hands and biting his lip, David sat waiting seeing if maybe Matteo still trust him with his secrets.

"You know the incident with Stefan in the bathroom?" Matteo asked David simply nodded. "There was a party, it happened about a month ago, but some things have been happening since then, and everyone in the town wants answers, I guess!"

"What answers?" David was confused.

Matteo shrugged, "I don't remember what happened. I was pretty drunk; everyone was!" He took a deeper breath, it was shaky at first, but he then composed himself. "So, Stefan owes me money, at the party, I was selling some weed to help me get out of this hell town. Stefan was an easy target as he was also drunk. He paid me at the party, and he slipped something in my drink."

David gasped, "he drugged you?"

"I was speed or something; all I remember was wake up in my car!" Matteo said.

David shook his head in disbelief, "and Sara?"

Matteo's head fell sadly, "she was at the party, she also got drunk, Leonie took her home before anything went down, she was quite upset seeing me at the party!"

David tilted his head, trying to grasp what Matteo was saying. "Why was she upset?"

Matteo closed his eyes and David could see his guilt on his face. "Sara was my girlfriend; we dated for-."

"Wait, Matteo, you' re?-"

"Gay, yes I am, but at that point, only you knew!" Matteo turned his head; he looked so sad. "I was in so much denial with my sexuality, just all the pressure that was happening!"

"Matteo, you don't have to be sorry, so don't say it. We all have stages of being scared of being who we are. I still care about you!" David smiled, Matteo himself, let out a sad smile himself. It was better than being completely sad.

Matteo stood up and walked over to the fence that was around the edge of the cliff. "This town, it's fucking taken everything from me! I wish it would just burn the ground!"

David came up besides Matteo making his presence known, letting him know simply by being here, that's he's not alone. He wanted to say something, but David felt pain grow in his head, his vision became blurred and then blackness.

****  
_He was at the cliff once more; the rain poured like a stream down the path, David could feel himself struggle as he climbed higher up to the ledge. A figure was standing at the edge once more, David reaches his hand out. "No!" He screamed at the figure, but it was too late, the figure was gone_  
_****_

"David, David? Are you okay, David, wake up?" Matteo was shaking him violently.

David opened his eye, his head pounding and tears in his eye.

Matteo slowly sat him up; his face was full of concern and worry. "You full-on blacked out, are you okay?"

David pinched between his eyes. 'The dream was the same as today! What's going on' David thought as he started to gain reality.

Matteo took David's face into his hands, rubbing his cheekbones with his thumbs. "David, please speak to me?"

"Matteo, something happening, I don't know what but I can't explain it. Somethings wrong!" David felt his heart race, anxiety filling his body, making him shake in Matteo's hands.

"David, you're here, I'm here, what's wrong?" Matteo kept his hands on David's face, tracing his fingers on David's cheeks.

"I don't know, it started in class, I had a headache, and then I had this dream- no vision! It happened again, somethings wrong!" His shaking became worse.

"David, breathe! I'm taking you back to your dorm or hospital!" Matteo's eyes stayed direct into David's; he took deep breaths David tried to match his. After what felt like half an hour, David breaths evened and began to match Matteo.

Matteo stood up and helped David wrapping his arm around David's waist for support.

"I don't feel like going to the hospital; I just need this day to end!" David said now that he could gather words.

"Man dude, that joint must of hit you hard?" Matteo said, trying to ease the anxiety that still was settling in David.

They both made their way carefully down the path back to Matteo's car. Matteo was careful with each step (usually he was very clumsy), David held Matteo even though he started to feel better but having his support made David incredibly grateful.

Before reaching Blackwell Matteo insisted on buying a bottle of water, David drank the water slowly as Matteo played soft music through his cars radio.

Matteo tried to insist on walking David to his room, but David ensured he was okay and even sent him a text as soon as he arrived into his bed.

That night David took some painkillers to ease the headache and messaged Matteo about his great adventure knowing now that they've reunited that many adventures are ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to message me on Instagram for any feedback @havingwrittersblock!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to message me on Instagram for any feedback @havingwrittersblock! I will be in Nepal for 3 weeks so expect a big delay for chapter 2! Your Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
